Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a communication terminal, an image communication system, a display control method, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium.
Description of the Related Art
Videoconference systems are now in widespread use, allowing users at remote places to hold a remote conference via a communication network such as the Internet. In such videoconference systems, a communication terminal for a videoconference system is provided in a meeting room where attendants of one party in a remote conference are attending. This communication terminal collects an image or video of the meeting room including the attendants and sound such as speech made by the attendants, and transmits digital data converted from the collected image (video) and/or sound to the other party's communication terminal provided at a different meeting room. Based on the transmitted digital data, the other party's communication terminal displays images on a display or outputs audio from a speaker in the different meeting room to establish video calling. This enables to carry out a conference among remote sites, in a state close to an actual conference.
Additionally, a communication terminal is known that is connected to an image capturing device that can capture a spherical panoramic image in real time and transmits a spherical panoramic image acquired by the image capturing device to each communication terminal of the other party. The communication terminal of the other party displays, on a display, a predetermined-area image representing an image of a predetermined area, which is a part of the spherical panoramic image. A user in each of remote sites can determine, by his or her own, a predetermined-area image to be displayed, representing an image of a predetermined area that the user is interested in, from a whole image of the spherical panoramic image.